This invention relates to a simple safety fastening latch for leisure chair that provides a simple and safe fastening means on a folding foot support to enable the leisure chair positioning securely.
A conventional leisure chair usually has a safety fastening means to enable the chair positioning securely when in use. FIG. 1 shows one of the commonly used safety means which includes a latch blade B pivotally mounted on an upper tubular member A1 of the foot support A. The latch blade B has an engaging notch B1 formed at one end and a lug B2 extended sidewards. The foot support A further has a lower tubular member A2 which has a tenon C located thereon. The latch blade B may be turned toward the tenon C for the notch B1 engaging with the tenon C thereby to form a secure fastening for positioning the chair.
While the fastening means set forth above can attain a secure positioning for the leisure chair, the lug B2 of the latch blade B is protrusive outwards and is prone to get hit or entangled incidentally when people passing by, especially the children. As a result, the chair could be toppled unintentionally and cause injury to people. Moreover, the conventional fastening means mostly have relatively complicated construction and not enough safety function.
There are still rooms for improvement in the safety fastening means for leisure chair especially in the aspect of guarding it from being easily moved by children and to enhance its safety without comprising its convenience.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a slidable and simple fastening means on the leg of a leisure chair to enable the leisure chair positioning securely and increasing its safety. This invention does not have any protrusive section and has an attractive appearance without losing its convenience.